Electric toasters using current technologies are generally made up of an outer shell, a button, a base, an electronic timer and a core, their main functions being timing and resetting. The principal method of using these toasters is for toasting bread slices to a golden brown, with the user being able to adjust the time required so that the bread slices are toasted to a color meeting the user's preference. The working sequence is as follows.
The user inserts the power plug of the toaster in a power socket and places bread in the bread slots of the toaster, with the sliding support and carrier connected to the button and supporting the bread. The knob is adjusted to set the electronic timer to the toasting time required, and the button is pressed down, whereby the sliding support and the carrier take the bread downwards to the bottom of the slots, at which time the switch connects to the power source and power is supplied to the coil on the electronic timer, the armature is attracted, and the switch maintains continuous connection, with the button, sliding support and support remaining in their original position.
The heating element thus begins to work and toast the bread, and when the toasting time reaches the time set on the electronic timer, power is cut off to the coil on the electronic timer, the armature disengages, and the button, sliding support and support spring the bread upwards to the normal position. However, for various reasons, and because of certain defects in the toaster itself, the toaster's sliding support and carrier can get stuck, or not spring back to the correct position because of the bread or for other reasons. The time set on the electronic timer is reached, power is cut off to the coil, and the armature loses its attractive power, but the sliding support and the carrier are still unable to spring back to the correct position, so that the toaster's on/off switch is unable to cut off the power, leading to a prolonged connection of the toaster's heating elements to the power source, so that the bread continues to toast until it is burnt or until a fire breaks out.
One object of the present invention is to augment and modify some of the pans in the existing toaster structure to design this automatic resetting safety cut-out device for a toaster sliding support blockage, so that even when the sliding support and carrier of the toaster get stuck or do not spring back to the correct position, and the toaster's on/off switch does not cut off the power supply, a pair of contacts in the newly added safety cut-out device will automatically open and cut off the power supply when the timer operates normally, so that electricity is cut off to the toaster, thus effectively ensuring the safety of the toaster and avoiding accidents.